The Kagamine Tragedy of Valentine's Day
by ChappyBunnyChappy
Summary: Rin's P.O.V.  Rin went out and bought Len something for Valentine's Day, yet she came home and Len wasn't there, saying he'd be back. He still hadn't came back so Rin went out to find him, and then something horrible happened after Rin finally saw Len.


_The Kagamine Tragedy of Valentine's Day_

Ugh... I had no idea what to get him for Valentine's Day. Valentine's was today and I haven't got Len anything yet!

'Think Rin! Think!' I yelled to myself while walking around the mall. I started talking, well more like arguing, with myself while walking about what to get him. I got weird stares from people, which I ignored. That's when I saw a small store, full of a bunch of different unique stuff.

'Hm…? What's this?' I thought to myself when I looked at the store. It looked unique, so I walked quietly in. It was like I had just walked in a store of fruit stuff. There was anything you can think have that had to do with fruit, and stuff with fruit on it. I looked over to see an orange pillow… Orange pillow! I ran over to that orange pillow so fast it looked like a flash.

"I want it!" I yelled out loud as I picked up the pillow that was my favorite food. Then I saw more things that had to do with oranges. Orange lamp, towel, rug, bed spread, shirts, pants, and more!

I started spazzing at all the orange stuff they had until I heard a voice behind me, "Mommy… that girl looks weird." I turned around to see a little boy holding his mother's hand while starring at me.

"Hey, who're you calling weird?" I glared at the little boy while hugging the orange pillow.

The little boy jumped when I yelled at him and he immediately hugged his mother's leg, crying out, "Mommy! She scares me!" The mom then glared at me and walked away, saying sweet things to the little boy.

"Hmph! Annoying people, shouldn't call me weird." I glared at them as they walked away.

"Rin, you shouldn't yell at children, ne?" I heard a familiar voice behind me and I dropped my orange pillow. Len! What was he doing here?

I turned around quickly, seeing Len standing there with a smile on his cute face, "Ah…aha… What are you doing here Len?"

"I think I should be asking you the same. But I was just walking around the mall to see you in this store. Then I come in here to see you yelling at that little boy." He replied back while he glanced at all the orange stuff they had. "Now, what are you doing here?"

"Uh… Just, you know, looking around. No reason." I gave him and small smile, trying to not look suspicious of looking for him a present.

Len gave me a questioningly look, "Ah… alright." He then gave a small smile back before saying anything else. "And you like this orange pillow here?" He walked over and picked up the orange pillow I had dropped on floor a while ago.

I blinked, my look blank, "Oh, yeah. Of course I like the orange pillow." Why did he ask? I love anything that had to do with oranges! "Why do you ask, Lenny?"

"Oh, uh, no reason." He smiled reassuringly at me, setting the orange pillow back on the shelf.

I sensed hesitation! That wasn't the only reason, but I smiled back anyway, "Oh, okay."

"Well, I'm going to head home and cook us dinner, okay, Rinny? And how about orange cupcakes for dessert?" Len grinned slightly at the 'orange cupcakes' part, knowing I love the orange cupcakes he makes for me sometimes.

"Uwaaah! Orange cupcakes? Hai! I can't wait!" I quickly hugged Len. I loved orange cupcakes, especially Len's.

He about tumbled over when I hugged him, not expecting it, "Haha, warn me next time, okay?"

"Ah… sorry. Ehehe..." I laughed nervously as I pulled away, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, see you when I get home, Rinny!"

"Kay! See you, Lenny!"

I watched Len walk out of the store, bumping into someone on his way out, making that person knock over their stuff.

"Ah! S-Sorry!" I heard Len apologize as he helped that person pick up whatever they dropped.

I stood there quietly laughing at Len. He was such a klutz sometimes it was cute.

When Len was out of sight I went back to looking in the store, finding a section full of banana of stuff. There was Valentine banana stuff too, which I immediately walked over to look at. Oh yeah, Len was going to love what I'm going to get him from Valentine's.

I walked inside the house, holding a bag full of stuff I got Len at the store. Geez, did I go overboard on getting Len stuff?

"Len?" I called out when I started walking towards the kitchen. I wanted to make sure he didn't see me with the stuff I got him. I heard no reply so I went to the kitchen, not seeing Len, but I did see dinner on the table we had in the middle of the kitchen and… orange cupcakes! I ran over to the table and picked up one of the orange cupcakes, about to take a bite out of it, before something caught my eye. A letter? I set down the cupcake and picked up the letter.

The letter read:

_Dear Rinny,_

_Sorry, I had to go do something real quick, I'll be back in about an hour. Dinner is ready and so are your orange cupcakes. Hope you like them. c: _

_~Lenny_

I set the letter back down on the table, wondering where he had to go. I then shook my head. This gives me time to go wrap Len's Valentine presents! The wrapping paper that has bananas on it. Hehe… he'll love that. I know people usually just give their Valentine's present without wrapping them up or anything, but I just HAD to when I found the banana wrapping paper.

I was finished wrapping Len's present, besides one thing I got him, a banana pillow. I wanted to just hurry up and give him that once he got home.

Looking up at the time, I noticed it had already been an hour since I got home. 'Where are you, Lenny…?" I quietly thought to myself, wondering what could be taking him so long. That's when I decided to go find him.

I jumped up out of my seat, which I'd been sitting at the dining room table, and ran towards the door, grabbing Len's banana pillow I got him. I wanted him to hurry and see it! I gave a little grin while running over to the door, thinking of Len's cute happy face when I give it to him.

When getting over to the door, I pulled it open and ran out, slamming the door behind me as I took off down the front of the yard, carrying Len's banana pillow with me.

Then I was running down the sidewalk, going towards the right. Maybe he was at the mall, so that's why I went towards the right because that's the direction to the mall. That's when I saw Len walking towards me, yet he was fooling around with something he was carrying in a bag, a bag full of stuff. Huh. Wonder what's in there…

Without calling out to Len, because I wanted to see if I could get up to him without him noticing and glomp him, I ran towards him.

Hehe… The look on his face will be priceless when I glomp him out of nowhere.

So I was nearly towards Len, him still fooling around with something in the bag as he started to cross the street, when I truck came flying towards him. My eyes widened when I saw the truck. 'Oh no… Len!' I screamed in my head.

"Leeeeen! Look out!" I cried loudly, running towards Len faster than I ever had in my entire life. My heart was pounding against my chest loudly as I ran towards him, eyes wide in fear. It was all happening so fast.

Len hadn't seemed to hear me, but he did hear the truck and immediately turned his head to see huge bright car lights right in front him, coming his way. Len's eyes widened in fear, dropping the stuff he had, besides that orange pillow I had seen from earlier. He had no time to move, frozen in shock at seeing the truck coming his way, about to crash into him.

"LEN!" I screamed his name once more and threw myself out in the middle of the road right into Len's arms, his face turning to look at mine for an instant, and then it hit us, everything then went black.

What happened next? Did I die? Did Len die? Len… Where are you? Why can't I see? Move? Feel? Breathe? That's when I ended up seeing some sort of light, my hand slowly reaching out for it, able to see and move again. When I touched the light, the light grew lager and I awoke.

My eyes popped open to find myself lying on some sort of bed. Where was I? I blinked a few times, then realizing where I was. I was lying in a hospital bed at the hospital. There was so much hooked up to me… I couldn't move anything but my arms, which it took a lot of strength to even move my arms.

"Len... Where's Len?" I weakly murmured to myself.

I turned my head to the left to then see Len lying on a hospital bed right beside mine, ours were pushed together.

Right when I had looked at Len, his eyes slowly opened and our eyes met.

"Rin…" Len murmured weakly, his words barley a whisper.

I tried to smile, "I'm right here, Lenny…"

"Wh...What happen..ed…?"

"Don't y..you remember…Lenny? The car… it hit us..."

Our words were coming out in quiet weak whispers, barley able to get them out. We were on the verge of dying. I knew we were. Our bodies were weak and we didn't have much strength to go on much longer. It was a miracle that we even woke up for this little time.

Len finally replied back "A..Ah… I remember.. n..now…"

That's when I finally noticed the banana pillow, along with the orange pillow Len had, on a stand beside me. It took all I had to reach over and grab them.

I took the banana pillow and gave it to Len. "Happy…Valen..tine's Day...Lenny…", I smiled weakly at him.

Len gave me a very faint weak smile and held onto the banana pillow. "Thanks, Rinny... I lov..e.. it…. And… th..that orange pillow is for you… Happy Valenti..ne's Day… to you t..too…Rinny.."

I held onto the orange pillow as tightly as I could, which I was hard. "I love it… Thank y..you, Lenny.." Then I stifled as small sigh, "I love you, Len…and always… h..have…" My cheeks went a small bright pink when I said that, but it was the truth. I loved him more than anything. That's when I felt Len grab my hand and I turned to look at his smiling cute face.

"I love you t..too…, Rin.." He held my hand tightly while smiling.

We lay there, giving each other weak smiles while holding hands as our lives started to tick away every minute. Then I knew death was near, and so did Len.

"Let's play…again wh..whe..n we're re...born, ne, Rinny..?", Len's voice came out weaker than ever, but he still smiled at me.

"Hai… I l..look for...ward to that, Lenny..", I said ever so quietly, being barley able to talk. My voice was weak and so was my body, I was near the end and so was Len. Though I smiled back at him.

This was it, it was our time now…

"Well, the...n.. I'll s..see ya later, R..Rinny…." And then Len's life ended, he was facing me with a smile on his face.

I felt tears come from my eyes. "See ya la..ter.. too, L..Lenny…." And then my life ended, though I had a smile on my face as I faced Len.

My eyes opened to find myself floating in the middle of nothing, blackness. Where was I? I couldn't move or anything, only hear and see.

Then I heard a voice. A familiar voice calling my name. But who was it? The voice came closer and closer until I recognized the voice. Len. He was calling out to me. But where was he?

"Len! Where are you?", but no voice came out, only my mouth moving.

I kept hearing Len call my name, but I didn't see him. I didn't see anything but blackness around me. Was I going to be stuck like this for eternity? Then suddenly something happened.

Len appeared out of nowhere, right above me. He was floating above me, starring down at me with a small smile on his face. "Come on, Rinny.", he then held out his hand to me.

I could move again. I didn't say anything, but smiled and grabbed Len's hand.

Right at the moment I had grabbed Len's hand, there was a huge flash, and when I finally re-focused, I was astonished by where we were.

Len and I were standing in a grassy field. The grass was a beautiful dark green with many yellow roses here and there. In the middle of the field were 2 huge tress, a tree with many banana's and a tree with full with oranges.

Me and Len stood there look around. Len was smiling while I starred around, still looking astonished. This place was beautiful!

Len turned to me, and smiled sweetly. "Let's play here 'till we're re-born, okay, Rinny?"

I turned to Len, giving a small giggle before nodding. "Sounds good, Lenny!", I gave him a real cute smile.

With that said, we ran off into the field holding hands, laughing and playing, waiting for the day we'll be re-born into the world again.


End file.
